


Bullets and Children

by PerishRedLuigi



Series: Kids v. The Second Amendment [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kids v. The Second Amendment, March for Our Lives, Other, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerishRedLuigi/pseuds/PerishRedLuigi
Summary: The Children in school practice active shooter drills and play dolls in the same day.





	Bullets and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for school shootings

Children today can purchase guns to kill their classmates. 

Children practice active shooter drills and go to recess 

Children wear clear backpacks and people can see their toys 

Children walk through metal detectors to go to their classes everyday 

Children aren’t Children anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This can’t keep happening
> 
> And the government can’t keep ignoring it


End file.
